dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Jay
, , |died = May 16, 1987 (aged 33)|place_of_death = Makohiro, Vlokozu Union|cause_of_death = Car accident|body_discovered = May 18, 1987|resting_place = , , , |nationality = American|origin = , , |other_names = Donnie Jay Donald "The Texan " Jay|years_active = 1976-1987|spouse(s) = Andrea Kolhart (m. 1977, d. 1983) Mitzi Xiong (m. 1985)|children = Henrik Kolhart-Jay (b. 1980) Marco Xiong (b. 1985) Mitzi Xiong II (b. 1986)|image1 = Donaldjay1980.jpg|caption1 = Donald Jay in 1987}}Donald Jay (August 15, 1953 - May 16, 1987) was an American radio personality. He was known for his radio careers in , , , and the Vlokozu Union. Early life Donald was born in , and grew up in . He was the son of Douglas, a plumber for the El Paso water department, and Maya, a immigrant from , . Radio career Donald started out at in his hometown in 1976 with his show "Donald Jay's El Paso Burn Book". After a few weeks, he was fired for staging a marriage between two gay friends of his on air, and went to in with his show "Donald Jay Wakes You Up" from 1976-1979. In 1979, he gained the nickname "The Texan " due to "founding" a supposed "branch" of Dahl's Insane Coho Lips group, nicknamed the "Boston-Area Insane Coho Lips". He, much like Dahl, was shown to hate disco, but unlike Dahl, he showed some genuine racism and homophobia at times. In 1980, he was fired from WAAF after he called a staff member the N-word on air, and moved to where he worked at from 1981-1982 and then in 1983. After divorcing his wife Andrea, Donald moved to El Kadsre City in the Vlokozu Union in 1984, wherein he joined the Music FM crew the same year with his new "Donald Jay: The Shock Jock from Texas" show, later re-named "Donald Jay's Mornings" after Donald secretly converted to Viknakaism, something that was revealed after his death by his new wife Mitzi. While in the Union, he married his second wife, Chinese Filipino-Mahrian Mitzi Xiong (mentioned above), in 1985, giving birth to his son Marco the same year. The next year, they gave birth to his daughter Mitzi Xiong II. Death On May 16, 1987, Donald was on the way back from an appearance at a Vlokozuian Baseball League game between the Makohiro Bandits and the Sankuro SlapShots in Makohiro when his car was struck by a Vlokouzian State Railways road–rail truck. He spun out and crashed through a guard rail, killing him instantly. He was declared missing as he did not show up to the Music FM studios the following morning, and it wasn't until the 18th that his body was discovered and identified by local police. Upon his death, Mr. Caillou reportedly yelled "Thank God!" to his friend Świętopełk Wrzesiński, as both of them had been mocked on air by Donald. Donald was buried in his hometown of El Paso at . Donald and his band Donald Jay's Megalomanics were scheduled to appear at a Switchblade concert at the National Stadium, where the game happened, the following week. After his death, the members of Switchblade cancelled the concert to allow people to mourn the loss of Jay. In 2009, the band hosted another concert at the National Stadium wherein fans who still had tickets to the cancelled concert were given VIP passes in exchange for them. Legacy Donald was hated by both the artists he made fun of and the artists he supported during his El Kadsreian tenure. Frank Robinson of The Given Takers called his show the day before he died, and yelled "I hope you get involved in a car crash!" to him. Frank stated in a 2003 interview that those words haunted him for a while after Jay's death. Jaylin Rounds of Rinava wrote "Goodbye, racist f***!" on his mailbox the day after he died, something she has since regretted doing. Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Males Category:1950s Category:1950s births Category:1953 Category:1953 births Category:Texas Category:United States Category:Deceased Category:1987 deaths Category:Fictional radio personalities Category:Radio personalities